Christmas Child
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Slightly AU.  Six months post Battle of Hogwarts.  Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape has survived. Narcissa and Severus learn about love, redemption and even in midlife, one can still change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts.

This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

**Christmas Child **

_"To prepare our hearts for Christmas, we must cultivate the spirit of expectancy." HB_

From the warmth of his study, he watched crimson leaves swirl and dance upon a Western wind as the last tangled golden rays of daylight touched the horizon. In the country, wheat, barley and apples were being gathered, bonfires lit and amber cider poured out in libations beneath the Harvest Moon. Eileen would have said such a strange wind on a feast day was auspicious.

Turning from the window, Severus smiled slightly as he remembered his mother's odd pairing of her superior logic and Irish superstition. Stoking the fire, he returned to his corner chair and tapped his glass to refill with wine. It was only when a light rapping at the parlor door pulled him forth from his reading that he realized the hour was late and that, except for the fire in the hearth, darkness had fallen.

Standing and waving his wand, gaslights swished and hummed as they lit and illuminated the meager sitting room. Living on a small pension, post his trial and dismissal from teaching, he choose to spend what little money he had on wine, books and occasionally a beef pie instead of ample lighting or heat. Rubbing his hands together, he cast a warming spell as he wondered who would be visiting at this hour. He was not often in the habit of receiving visitors at his home.

With apprehension, he opened the door. A hooded figured stood before him in the pale moonlight.

A cold, cracking wind billowed her cape and blonde tendrils swirled forth from her cloak. "Severus, may I come in?"

He bowed slightly as he opened the door, "Narcissa… Of course."

She entered his small home and apprehension stirred in his stomach. At least this time she was alone. Now there was no psychotic sister and no pompous husband to accompany her every movement. With Draco studying in Norwary, she was truly forsaken.

Lowering her hood, dark circles ringed her eyes and a heavy sadness touched her cool beauty. Less prideful, more unsure, but even after so much, she was still beautiful.

Offering a polite smile, "May we speak, Severus?"

"Yes, of course." He stammered, feeling like a fool. In her presence, he realized that he had missed the company of pretty women. Even if he never touched with his hands, his eyes enjoyed their lush curves, red lips and even the scent of femininity aroused his senses. "Let me take your cloak, Narcissa."

"No," she said, stepping back suddenly. "Tis a fall chill," she laughed nervously pulling the cloak tighter.

"As you wish." He ushered her towards the study. "Wine, then?"

"No, no I'm fine." She replied, taking a seat opposite his favorite chair. Her eyes lowering to the floor.

Severus sat back and crossed his legs; studying her. They had all changed since the war, but with the additional sudden and unexpected death of her husband, Narcissa seemed increasingly fragile.

Finally, lifting her eyes to his, he was stunned by her vulnerability. "Thank you again for coming to the funeral."

"Lucius was a good friend to me. I would not have missed it… It was well done."

A heavy silence befell the room, broken only by a crackling fire and the hum of the gas chandelier. He didn't need _legilimency to feel her despair. _

_How the mighty have fallen__. __Is this what others think when they see me?_ He wondered. _A broken man, an unwanted lover… a deceiver, a murderer? _ He had been absolved in court, but his soul had not found absolution.

"Narcissa, is there something-" "Severus, I must ask you-" They began at once.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She paused, lowering her eyes beneath fine lashes.

He sat forward and did something he had not done in a very long time. He took her hand in his. They were friends after all; perhaps he could give her some comfort.

"Narcissa, please, tell me what you need. You came here because you know I will help you."

He had already protected the innocence of her son by adding a black mark to his own soul. How much more could she ask of him that he hadn't already done? What aberration had he not already committed?

A tear streaked her pale cheek. "Marry me." She said quietly.

Confusion washed over him. He hadn't heard correctly. His heavy eyebrows creased and he removed his hand from hers, sitting back. "What?"

Her dark eyes, those Black orbs dug into him with such intensity and darkness, that he nearly cringed at the power and fear shaking inside of her.

"Marry me." She said louder. Then pulling back her cloak, she placed a hand on her rounded belly. "I am with child, Severus." She said calmly and then breaking, "And it is _his_."

His long, pale fingers clutched the arms of his chair. Again, confusion, agitation, he was disturbed and embarrassed all at once—emotions, that he hadn't felt in so long played through him like a rough quidditch match.

Fingers to his lips, "How is this possible?"

Now it was her turn to pull forward, grasping his hand as if she were drowning. "I am afraid." She cried now. "I am afraid and I am alone!"

And then, as if it came naturally, he embraced her in his arms and she sobbed against him. Clinging like a child and he was taken back to his own childhood where he was afraid and alone until… there had been someone to heal him. Lily. She was gone now, truly gone, her son safely grown and now, someone else needed his protection.

"Shhh," his lips soothed against the crown of her head. "You are not alone."

She sobbed harder.

"I have little to give you." He whispered. _Little heart, little standing, little holdings_. "But I can give you my name and my protection."

"Oh, Severus," she threw her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you!" And for the first time, a smile and the smallest shred of hope touched her eyes. "Thank you."

**TBC**

**Reviews appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts. This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

**Christmas Child: Chapter 2**

_"Only the Word made flesh can give any sort of hope in a world as grim and ugly and hard and sordid as ours."_ _H_

Severus broke their embrace as Narcissa exhaled a sigh of relief. To her surprise, she felt a handkerchief pressed into her hand. She sniffed and wiped her face. _I must look horrible! _ She dabbed her checks. Another one of her mother's rules broken, _never let a man see you cry_.

"Thank you, Severus," she replied with calm certainty; regaining momentarily her cool persona.

He was now standing beside a cabinet in the parlor, a crystal tumbler in his left hand and a bottle of amber fire whiskey in his right.

"You're welcome." He replied, not looking up. His hand unsteady, clinked the bottle against the glass. Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized this was only the second time she'd seen Severus Snape unnerved. The first had been the night that he'd pledge the Unbreakable vow to her. It hadn't even been a year, but it felt like another lifetime.

Looking down at his handkerchief in her hand, her fingers traced a small black embroidered double **S,** twined to look like two hissing snakes. The needlework was fine and intricate. She pondered upon what woman had made this thoughtful gift for Hogwart's great potions master.

He watched her studying the pattern. Delicate fingers, pale and polished tracing the motif of his initials, "My mother's work."

"It is beautiful." She looked up and gave him a slight smile.

"She was very skilled with a needle." He turned from her, taking a sip of the whiskey. "When she chose to be."

Narcissa felt there was more to his quip, but did not have time to inquire.

"If I am to engage in this… 'agreement' with you Narcissa. I want to know the truth." Refilling his glass, he returned to the corner seat opposite her, "I want to know everything."

"And I will tell you, please Severus," she boldly looked up and held his eyes. "But no legilimency, no vertiserium." Everyone knew his talent for the dark skills. She could find the strength to tell him, but she was too ashamed to show him.

He did not move, but from the tighting of his voice, she knew she had offended. "I would not impose either on a lady." He fingered the crystal glass thoughtfully before adding. "If I am to aid you in this deception, we have trust."

"Yes, agreed… I will tell you how it happened." Narcissa replied. Then exhaling deeply, "It was only the once time... Two nights before the battle at Hogwarts. We were in the great hall at the manor. It was after dinner… It was late." Her mind turned with broken thoughts.

She twisted the handkerchief in her small thin hands. Severus knew he was making her cringe, but he was unaffected.

"The Dark Lord commanded me to change into my bedclothes and await him in his room. I was so surprised that I had to ask a second time. Of course, Lucius was there and was about to speak, but I took his hand and told him no."

Her dark eyes, now looking up, brimmed with tears. "Severus, there was nothing I could do. If I didn't go as commanded, Draco and Lucius-"

Her expression of sorrow broke his firm resolve. It was the first time that evening that Severus Snape felt like a bastard for making her recant the memory. It was an odd, uncomfortable realization. "You did what you had to do." He knew exactly how she felt. He had marred his soul, she her body.

"I put on my most modest gown and waited in his bedchamber. It seemed that hours past until he finally entered." She stopped to contain herself from sobbing. "I'm sorry, this is the first time that I've spoken of it."

"We need go no further." Her pain and humiliation burned him. "I understand now. Not why, but-"

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist tightly, stopping him midsentence, "If you can bear it, I would like to tell you everything Severus."

He nodded in surprised. He would be her secret keeper. "Yes, of course."

Narcissa swallowed, and steadied her courage. "He came to the bed and touched my face very gently. He said, that it was a pity that Bella had received all the Black passion and that I had received all the beauty. It was then that he commanded me to undress and lay on the bed reminding me that if I were a loyal follower I'd need no Imperius curse to do as he commanded. My only resistance was reminding him I was a married woman." Her voice was distant, lost in the cruel memory, "He just laughed."

Severus's fist clinched at his side. The Malfoys had been such faithful followers, and this was their reward. How could they all have been so blind to _his_ manipulations and lies?

"I then did as he told me. I undressed and laid down…." She laughed now, standing and moving away as she wiped tears from her face. "Closed my eyes and thought of England."

"And Lucius?"

"He knew. He did not hold it against me. I would not let him speak of it."

_Was there nothing that the Dark Lord had not done to emasculate her late husband?_ Then turning to another curious thought. "Was he… beneath his robes, was he a man?" It was an awkward question, but it might have some bearing on the child.

"Yes." She laughed slightly, "I wasn't joking when I said I kept my eyes closed, but every thing felt normal. " Her hands played against the back of the chair. Turning, she paced the study. "He rubbed his hands on me and cooed to me in parsal tongue and then…" She stopped, letting her fingers run across a row of books. "I'm sure you know what comes next and that was it."

Severus rubbed his brow in contemplation. _Yes, I know what comes next, but why? _It was out of character for the Dark Lord. He was a psychopath, yes, but not a rapist. He'd never revealed any sexual interest in women or men. The concept of love and desire seemed totally foreign to him; a silly human nuance that he could abuse and twist to maintain his control.

"He then thanked me and told me to dress and leave… As I was leaving his bedchamber, he forbade me to take any elixir that might cause menstruation."

Severus understood. "He wanted you to bear his child."

"Yes. That is what I think now and the truth of the matter is that I thought so many times about doing it—drinking nettle tea." Her eyes gleamed with a giddy madness. "Getting rid of any essence early on would have been so easy."

"You did the right thing, Narcissa." The child in Narcissa's womb was not the only soul in Spinner's End that evening conceived in malice. Severus rubbed his temples, his voice low with dark words of his own mother. "A child can not choose how he enters this world."

"I thought of that, too Severus." Narcissa responded, returning to her seat. Tired but relieved after her confession. "Though I am surprised hear you say it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought," her voice caught, hesitant. "I thought your first reaction to my condition my be a 'potion'."

"Then you do not know you as well as you presume."

_No I don't._ Narcissa thought, her mind racing from mystery to mystery regarding Severus Snape, but foremost in her mind, "Why are you agreeing to marry me, Severus?"

"Touché, my dear Mrs. Malfoy." He replied, gently setting aside his empty tumbler. "Why did you ask _me_?" He was certain there were more eligible men than just himself. More powerful men with larger bank vaults and better looks.

Narcissa didn't miss a beat. Her eyes locked with his, willing him to look away. "Because you are a good man, Severus."

Heat pricked his cheeks and he looked away._ Was it possible he was blushing?_

"That is why I trust you. That is why I asked _you_ to protect, Draco. I saw what Lucius and the Dark Lord never did."

"My 'goodness'." Severus added sarcastically.

"I wasn't the first. Do you think I'd forgotten you and Lily?"

Now he knew he was blushing.

Narcissa smiled coyly. "You loved her."

His face twisted with pain. "You weren't the only one who attended the trials, Narcissa." There was not a single witch or wizard who didn't know about his unrequited love for Lily Evans and how because of it, he'd vowed to protect her son, Harry Potter. Severus was forced to admit their relationship to the world to save himself from Azkaban.

"Severus, I knew before it came out at trial. I knew twenty years ago. I was there when you begged the Dark Lord for her life and were denied. "

Severus rested his head against his hand, sighing heavily. Once he would have been angry at her words, but he had changed. So many disappointments, so many cruel realizations, so much humiliation made public this past year, her words no longer shamed him. "I loved her and I could not save her…" He confessed sincerely; voice low.

"Her love _saved_ you." Narcissa added softly. "And yousaved her son… and mine."

He was quiet, looking into the fire, contemplating her words when Narcissa broke the silence. "You shall have access to my vault, money will not be an issue. I assumed we'd live at my home. You know, I'm living in the hunting lodge. The Manor is all but destroyed."

He was startled by the change of topic.

"You'll have access to all the rooms. I don't know what retired Potions Masters do in their free time, but if you should wish to set up a potions laboratory or run an apothecary shop, I will assist you in however I can."

Furrowing his brow, "I'm not marrying you for Lucius's money."

"I know, I just-"

He silenced her with a wave of his hand. Then standing, he walked to the fire and leaned heavy against the mantle. How could he tell her why he was marrying her, when he hardly understood himself? The truth was simple. She needed him and some lonely dark part of him needed her. It wasn't logical, but it was truth and he felt it deep within his being. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Let us not discuss this further tonight, it is late and I do not wish to argue." He waved his wand, magically stoking the fire. "I'm sure we can obtain a special license at the Ministry on Thursday."

"On Friday, Severus. I'd like us to tell Draco first. He knows nothing. He's been in Norway these past four months."

"And you wish it to stay that way? His ignorance?" He asked, folding his arms. His form black against the dying amber flames.

"I thought we would let him and everyone else, believe the child was conceived the night of Lucius's funeral. It was only a month after the actual date and everyone saw us together."

There was a long pause. "Alright, then." Being former Deatheaters, he was sure the wizarding public wouldn't put it past him to sleep with his friend's wife the night of her husband's funeral. Cold, duplicitous bastard that he was.

"We're already despised, Severus. What is one more social sin?"

"Naught to me, Narcissa." Even after he was pardoned for his crimes, he was still reviled.

"'Tis better that people think the worst about me, than to know the truth." Then touching her belly, "And at least the child will not come into this world without a name."

_My god. I am to be a father. _She was standing at his side now and he looked down at her small bump, contemplating its mystery. "It is not the best name to give a child."

She took his hand and brought it with hers to rest against her stomach. Severus was breathing rapidly. _Oh Severus, you're nervous just like a real father. "_Shhh, love! He will hear you." She whispered, smiling tenderly.

A little foot bumped against their hands. "My god." He whispered in surprise and for the first time, that evening, he returned her smile.

**TBC Reviews Appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts. This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

**Christmas Child: Chapter 3**

_"Best of all, __Christmas__ means a spirit of love, a time when the love of God and the love of our fellow men should prevail over all hatred and bitterness, a time when our thoughts and deeds and the spirit of our lives manifest the presence of God. " __ GM_

The grey wetness of October morning greeted Severus through a partially opened curtain; rousing the potions master from sleep. The cold, damp stillness of his bedroom hung heavy with bleakness. He no longer got up before dawn to dine in the great hall or scold first years or inspire sixth years. He was prohibited from entering Hogwart's grounds ever again and with this memory, a great sadness washed over him. He hugged his pillow to his aching chest and closed his eyes again, trying to lull himself back into dreamless sleep. For the past six months, he had found the melancholia of mornings increasingly difficult to face.

Then he remembered today would be the start of something different. His eyelids flickered open again. A little light of hope flickered in his grey world as he thought of Narcissa and the little child asleep in her womb. He was to be the child's father and he was to be Narcissa Black's husband- her protector. Suddenly, his life was to have meaning again. Arising from the bed, he stripped off his grey nightgown and made his way to the bathroom. Splashing warm water on his face, he took account of his thin, pale body in the mirror. However inadequate in physical beauty or in wealth, Narcissa had chosen him. He was _her_ choice, and he would not disappoint her on their wedding day.

After a hot shower and meticulous grooming, he dressed in his finest black suit; slipping a thin gold band into his breast pocket. It wasn't diamonds or jewels, but he had purchased it yesterday for her, the single word inscription holding meaning. It wouldn't be enough for Narcissa, but it would be something. Without further ado, the bridegroom apparated from Spinner End to his new home and his new life—however, temporary, at Hound's Run, the Malfoy hunting lodge.

Narcissa had eaten a healthy breakfast and was now arranging a bowl of the last of the wild Narcissus and Gardenia from the garden. Today was her wedding day and she smiled to herself as she rubbed her belly. Never in a million years had she thought she'd have another child. Of course, she had tried in vain with Lucius to conceive after the birth of Draco. She had secretly dreamed of having a little girl to spoil and cuddle, but none ever came. Finally, there came a time when she stopped dreaming and stopped hoping- as a healer told her, witches of 'a certain age' shouldn't expect miracles. But now a miracle was here—a child thriving in her womb—and it would be a Christmas miracle. Light born out of darkness.

Perhaps stranger than this late-in-life pregnancy was the fact she would not be sharing her joy with husband Lucius, but with a man she knew little more than as her son's teacher and her husband's friend; Severus Snape. But what would he be to her? Friend, teacher…. Lover… Nothing? She chose him because with the absence of Lucius, he was the only man she actually trusted. Also, she suspected he was the kind of wizard that would do the right thing and if that wasn't true, she was sure he needed her money and could be persuaded. So far, she's been right on the first account and uncertain on the second.

Twirling a flower between her fingers, she now admitted another truth to herself – she found him strangely attractive. His long lanky limbs, his deep silky voice, his black intense eyes. Lifting the flower to play against her lips, she wondered what it would be like to draw back the curtain of his raven hair and let her lips brush against his pale, angular jaw. A wave of guilt washed over her. First, she was still newly widowed, even if Lucius hadn't been the same man since he returned from Azakaban. Secondly, a woman in her condition was in _no _condition to flaunt her self as a prize before any man. Crushing the flower in her fist, she suppressed her silly desire.

_My god, I'm forty-two years old and pregnant with a mad wizard's child. What man would want me for more than money?_

"Good morning, Narcissa."

Narcissa jumped as Severus bowed deeply. "Fancy marrying me today?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"I do, sir." She replied laughing, appreciating his handsome appearance and his unusually convivial demeanor. "Here, you're missing something." Taking a small gardenia, she tucked it into his boutonniere, her belly and swelling breasts grazing against his bicep and forearm.

Severus's breathing quickened as he gazed down on her swollen bosoms, which were amply apparent in her low cut velvet gown.

Narcissa felt his gaze. But instead of feeling ashamed, she felt surprisingly empowered. Her hand rested on his lapel longer than needed as she fingered the delicate fragrant flower. Finally, her face turning up to his, she found that he was blushing. Her voice heady, "I thought it was the bride who was suppose to blush, Severus."

He brushed a strand of fallen flaxen hair from her face with long, graceful fingers. "You are very beautiful when you are in bloom, Narcissa." His mind not knowing his heart could speak such eloquent words to a woman.

It was her turn to blush, a white rose tinged with pink. "Thank you," she whispered.

Her hand rested again his chest as if in contemplation. Then lifting up her eyes to his, she smiled knowingly. It was then that Severus felt the strangest stirring to touch her lips with his own. Seemingly in unison, they drew closer together. Breathing hurried, eyes fluttering closed, heads bending in, when suddenly-

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

Severus stepped back suddenly and without warning received a punch to his jaw.

"Draco!" Cried Narcissa.

"How could you mother? Father wasn't even cold in his grave." His young face twisted in pain as he spat. "Did he force you?"

Severus moaned, standing, "No."

Draco whipped forth his wand defensively. Severus stood rubbing his jaw vitriol fueling his words, "You spoiled little brat. After everything I've done for you!"

"Don't you say a word!"

"No Draco!" Narcissa grabbed his arm. "Severus and I…"

Draco hesitated, turning to his mother, wand lowering.

"Severus has been a great comfort to me." Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Darling, you father wasn't the same when he returned from Azakaban."

"And so you jumped into my teacher's bed?" He spat the words with rancor. "For the gods sake mother, couldn't you have waited at least a year?"

"It wasn't like that. It was once. We were both seeking comfort after everything we've been through… One thing lead to another, Draco" His mother pleaded. "Please, we're both adults."

Draco lowered his wand and turned away rubbing his temples. As Severus watched the scene play-out his mood turned from hostile to sympathetic towards the teen. Turning on his heel, Malfoy asked sharply, "Do you love her?"

"I care for her." Severus replied slowly. Then looking to Narcissa, "And I will be a good and faithful husband to her."

Draco scrubbed his face. "My mother and my professor!" He moaned and shook his head. "Then you're doing this so the child won't be a bastard?"

"Draco, no!" Then taking Severus's hand tightly, Narcissa continued. "I care for Severus. It might not be love, darling, but we've been through too much to believe in fairytales. For right now, we want to be together. We want peace, that's all."

The chaotic energy was growing calm.

"We want you to be a part of _this_ new family too, Draco. Severus isn't here to be your new father. You're a man now and you already have a father."

The men eyed one another cautiously.

"All I ask is that you can respect our decision and our relationship." Then dropping Severus's hand, she embraced her son. "He will never, ever be Lucius." Smiling, she pulled back and stroked his yellow hair. "Your father was a great man, I could never replace him."

She sighed. "My marriage to Severus is something different and it makes me happy."

Draco kissed his mother's cheek. "If it makes you happy, mother."

Then begrudgingly he offered his hand to his mother's fiancé. "Professor. I would have preferred that you would have waited."

Severus's face stern. "Even adults make mistakes, Draco."

"Well, just remember this is Malfoy Manor." Draco said inclining his head. "_Even_ when I'm in Norway."

"You are the head of the House of Malfoy, now and it's belongings and holdings are yours. I am marrying your mother. Not her money and not your estate. If you wish for me to move her from this lodge, I will." He concluded.

"No. She shall be comfortable here." Jaw pulled high, Draco conceded. "Consider it a wedding gift. It's the least I can do." He finished with a flourish and bow.

Narcissa smiled, and stroked her son's cheek. "Thank you, Draco."

Severus put an arm around Narcissa and she leaned against his steady side. If Draco could accept them and the child, she felt ready to face the world.

After a formal luncheon, Severus and Narcissa flooed to the Ministry of Magic head office in London to register for a marriage license. As the pair walked throught the MOM, a path cleared through the throng for the easily recognized pair.

"I hadn't wished to make an entrance." She said quiet to Severus, as they walked calmly through the lobby. Witches and wizards were giving them a wide clearing and hundreds of eyes nervously watched the former Death Eaters. Severus had not been in the Ministry since his very famous, high profile trial which granted him conditional freedom and he had been dreading returning. He didn't need or want more infamy.

"I am afraid there is no choice." He said, surprised to feel her hand slip around his arm.

"They know, Severus." She whispered, he could feel her nervousness.

He saw it too, people stopping and whispering. Her condition and their proximity were causing a stir.

"Should I cast the dark mark?"

Narcissa's tight face broke into laughter. "I wish, but Azakaban is no place for honeymoon. Even if it has an excellent view of the sea."

Finally, they were at the court office speaking with a clerk in private.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but your and Mrs. Malfoy's files are marked _Grade SD_ – "slightly dangerous"- by the Minister himself. You will have to undergo an interview with a court barrister before the licensed will be issued." Replied the small, ginger-haired clerk nervously.

Severus was turning red, clutching his wand tightly. Narcissa, rubbed his arm to calm him. Turning her cold temper on the clerk, "Well, we don't have all day. Find us a barrister, post haste!"

The clerk shuddered, "Well, miss, it's not like that… You see it's Friday and…"

She placed five gold gallons on the desk. The little man immediately cleared them off into his ruddy palm, "Barrister Morgan will be with you shortly, miss."

Barrister Morgan was an older man that neither recognized. Adjusting his silver wire glasses, the thin graying man took out a thick folder, parchment and quill. Dipping the quill, he asked in smooth tones, "Full name, madam."

"Narcissa Helena Black Malfoy."

"Sir?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Religion?"

"Druid."

"Catholic."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. Snape did not respond. The questioning continued for a very long and dull amount of time until the barrister took off his glasses and rubbed his weary, watery eyes.

"You are pregnant."

"Yes." Replied Mrs. Malfoy.

"Who is the father?"

"Professor Severus Snape." She nodded to the man next to her.

"Are you certain?" The barrister asked, not making eye contact with former Hogwart's potions master.

"Yes," Severus and Narcissa replied in firm unison.

"Was the child conceived before or after the death of your late husband?"

She hesitated, "The night of his funeral, so after."

The lawyer scribbled notes onto his parchment.

"Sir, I believe we have been very patient with your questions. We know how we are perceived by Ministry, and perhaps by the Minster himself. However, we were cleared of all crimes. I fail to see how questioning us about our child pertains to a marriage license. Even if we had relations before the death of Lucius Malfoy, adultery is not a crime in England."

The barrister chuckled. "We are not concerned about your _moral_ crimes, if that's what you're inferring, Professor." His face tightening, "We are concerned about the new prophecy."

Severus and Narcissa were blank.

"Really? You haven't heard?" The barrister asked with audacity.

"No." Drawled Severus, his patience wearing extremely thin.

Narcissa fluttered her eyelashes, "We don't lend our ears to Ministry gossip."

A slight sneer hitched his lips. "A child is too be born and rise up, a dark child… The progeny of Tom Voldemort… Might this name be familiar to you?"

Narcissa was silent.

Severus clapped slowly. "Very good, Barrister Morgan. You've just recited a 'prophecy' that any third year could decipher."

Morgan wrinkled his forehead.

"His 'child' is metaphorical - his **word**, barrister. Not an actual child." Severus tisked, "The dark lord was not able to be a literal 'father'. His corporal form was not as fully developed as yours or mine."

The wiry barrister leaned forward. "I hope you are prepared to give this report to the Minister."

"Of course." Then leaning forward himself, Snape smiled darkly, "If you are prepared to get us married, Barrister Morgan... **Now**."

**TBC Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts. This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

**Christmas Child: Chapter 4  
><strong>

_Marriage has some thorns, but celibacy has no roses. VM_

Severus Snape was extremely annoyed. Number one, he didn't give a damn about the prophecy. He'd already let one prophecy ruin his life and he wasn't going to let a second stand in his way of what was left of it. The crux about prophecies was their outcomes were not determined by the prediction but rather by the interpreter—obviously a point the Ministry failed to understand. The baby in Narcissa might be the biological child of a monster, but it would be _his_ son; that is, if he could ever get himself wed!

Secondly, he was annoyed because he'd already been tried once and acquitted of his crimes. Having to go back to the same courtroom to recite wedding vows in which he'd recently stood in the docks was degrading. At this precise moment, he wasn't happy about being paraded through the main lobby of the Ministry – a crowd gathering to watch Barrister Morgan and his motley party of Ministry fools escort them to the courtrooms. The silent, accusing, narrowed eyes of the public as curious as they were condemning.

As the party burst through the doors of the courtroom, Narcissa gasped at the crowd of witches and wizards filling the benches. Severus gave her a firm look and took her hand tightly.

"We had wished our vows to be a private affair." Severus said through gritted teeth, working very hard to control his temper.

"All Ministry weddings are open to the public, sir. I agree it is rare that they are attended, but you and your fiancé are rather… _popular_ figures." Then stopping and adjusting his glasses, "Of course, it's not too late to post-pone your marriage. I'm sure you can afford a private ceremony at your estates, Mrs. Malfoy."

Severus raised a dark brow at Narcissa.

"Of course not! I'm not turning back now." She sneered at Morgan.

Severus gave the slightest smile. This was the old, smug Narcissa he admired.

She raised her chin. "I am from one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain, Barrister Morgan—the House of Black. If I want a Ministry wedding today I shall a Ministry wedding **today**." Then with a flourish of her delicate hand, she said with distain. "Let the hoi polloi watch, I have nothing to hide. Love is not a crime." She ended firmly.

Glaring in her cold, queenly way, she wrapped her arm around Severus's bicep. "Now run along and get the judge!"

Morgan's nostrils flared in distaste as he turned from her to the judicial bench; a graying wizard judgewas taking his seat. Banging his gavel. "Silence in the court! Silence, or I'll throw you out!" He spat at the gathering crowd of onlookers.

Then looking at the couple over his half glasses. "I don't know what the meaning of this is, but let's get on with it."

Severus laid his hand over Narcissa's in a show of support. His fingers warm against her cold skin.

The judge turning his eyes to his paperwork began, "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Narcissa Helena Black Malfoy to be your lawful wife?"

"I do." He replied quietly. The crowed jeered. The judge gave the crowds a mincing glare. Severus willed himself not to show his anger at their taunts. A show of temper would get them nowhere and it might even get him Azakaban. He might have won his innocence with the Ministry and the inner circle of Potter's fan club, but there were still several influential witches and wizards who'd like to see him receive a dementor's kiss.

"Do you Narcissa Helena Black Malfoy take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawful husband?"

"I do." She replied firmly, but he could tell from her shallow breathing, she was nervous. If she could face the Dark Lord, she could weather this indignity.

"If anyone here has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The courthouse irrupted in jeers and shouts. "Murderer!" "Whore!" "She's carrying You-Know-Who's baby!"

Narcissa's hand tightened on Snape's arm and he rubbed her thin finger with his to ease her fears. There was nothing they could do but remain quiet and suffer the abuse.

The judge banged his gavel, "Quiet! I will have quiet!" But the crowd was in an uproar of chaos.

Suddenly, the courtroom doors were thrown open. "I am here to stand up for Professor Snape!" Harry Potter said loudly, his face hard as he strode into the courtroom.

Turning to the crowd, The-Boy-Who-Lived raised his hands. "Since when in England can a wizard and witch not wed in peace?"

The crowd fell silent except for a few anonymous shouts.

"We've heard the prophecy!"

"She's pregnant with You Know Who's baby!" Cried a woman again.

Turning to the deatheater that had lied to Voldemort, who had saved his life, he asked. "Mrs. Malfoy, who is the father of your child?"

She looked to the man at her side. "Severus Snape."

Now turning to his old professor, the man who had showed him everything, shared every humiliation and every loss to protect him, Harry asked. "Professor, is Mrs. Malfoy having your child?"

Snape's face was flushed, whether with anger or embarrassment Harry wasn't sure, but the man's answer was confident. "Yes. It is my child."

"You have your answer!" Harry yelled angrily to the crowd. "And shame on you! Shame on all of you! This man saved my life." He bellowed, putting his hand on Snape's shoulder. "This woman stood up to Voldemort so that _I_ might live."

"This is perhaps the bravest wizard in England and certainly, one of the bravest witches. Have they not suffered enough indignity? Can we not let them wed in peace?"

"But the prophecy!" Shouted a man.

"For godsakes, I tell you, do not put too much stake in prophecy." Harry's voice was smug and sure, "Least you, like Tom Riddle, will insure they come true."

"Hear, hear, Mr. Potter." The old judge smiled

"Thank you, Harry." Narcissa smiled kindly; her voice sincere.

Harry nodded.

"Since you have quelled all objections from the people, if I could have you stand aside as the best man, Mr. Potter. Do you agree, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes… Would you, Harry?" Severus asked lowly; the courtroom was silent in apprehension.

"Of course." Harry replied, stepping to the side.

The judge smiled. "Then without further ado, in the name of the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. You may kiss your bride."

Narcissa smiled and Severus dipped his head to hers and they share a quick kiss. She blushed and Professor Snape stood a little taller. Harry was certain that somewhere a pig was taking flight. A slight applause followed the couple from the courtroom as they apparated home.

Once inside Hound's Run, Narcissa touched her forehead and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I nearly forgot." Severus's low voice soft as he reached into his breast pocket, "It isn't much."

In his graceful fingers, he held a plain gold ring, his face a mask of his true feelings, but she felt his expectancy. Narcissa tentatively held up her left hand allowing him to slip the band on her finger. Then, without warning, she burst into tears and ran from the room.

In the safely of her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed and sobbed. She cried for Lucius. He was dead and his spirit gone from this earthly plain, but how her heart ached for him and her stomach grew sick with what felt like betrayal. Marrying Severus was only pretense wasn't it? A pretend marriage for the public, a name for her child—in a couple of years they'd go their separate ways…. At least, that was the plan until…..

Wiping the tears from her face, she held the wedding band between her thumb and forefinger, reading the inscription in the candlelight. "_Cara_."

Clasping the ring tightly in her hand, her heart constricted with sorrow. She was beginning to care for him. He had always been a friend, but his loyalty and kindness, not in word but in deed, moved her to a deeper philos. After Lucius's death, she had sworn to herself that she would never love again. Yet Severus's dark eyes and tender gestures were beginning to melt her icy heart—Did caring for Severus mean that she was betraying Lucius? Weeping a bit more, both from physical and emotional exhaustion, she felt asleep on her bed.

Night fell and in the adjoining bedroom, Severus removed his frock coat, lit the fire and summands the house elf for another glass of wine. Taking up an old book on secular magic from the Malfoy sitting room, he figured a little studious reading might focus his mind or at least turn it from the day's events. After an emotional day at the Ministry and the unexpected out burst this evening from Narcissa, he was ready to forget his wedding day.

What was it about this Black sister that kindled in him the need to protect her? For gods sake, he wasn't a white knight, he was the dark wizard; _wasn't he_?

He wasn't given much time to ponder his situation when a knock sounded at he door. He commanded it to open with a wave of his hand.

"Hello." She leaned against the doorframe in a simple cotton gown, her face free of make up, her long pale hair lapping her shoulders. Simple and beautiful- he'd never seen her more soft and lovely than this moment. His heart constricted with the need to shelter her in his arms. Thankfully, he was a master at self-control.

"Narcissa. Feeling better?" He asked coolly.

"Yes, Severus. I was exhausted earlier, I'm sorry. With the ridiculousness of the ministry, the prophecy and that horrible barrister—it was all so much." She rolled her eyes, entering the master's room. "I was overwhelmed and needless to say, these baby hormones have me a bit more weepy eyed than usual."

There was a silence between them.

"If you don't like the ring, you don't have to keep it." Severus declared, breaking the reverie.

Her eyes widened, "I do like it and I am keeping it." She answered emphatically showing him her hand, the gold ring glowing red in the firelight. "I like it." Smiling, she entered his room and sat on a stool near his wool-socked feet.

"What does 'Cara' mean?" She asked, covering up her bare feet with her cotton gown. Clasping her arms around her knees.

He shut his book. She looked more like an innocent teenager than a mother in the soft firelight. Clearing his throat, he replied "It is Irish for, _Friend_."

Eyelashes fluttering, "Was it your mother's?" She wondered softly.

Taking up his wine. "No. She was Irish, but I had it inscribed for you. A little gaelic I remembered from childhood." He turned the goblet between his fingers, "I thought it fitting."

_Friend…_ Laying her head gently on his knee, "Yes, it is fitting." She answered, her eyes half closing as she watched the fire dance and crackle in the hearth.

The elfin wine helping him to forget his inhibitions, Severus allowed his empty hand to mindlessly stroke her corn-silk hair. Together they sat deep into the night enjoying each other's silent companionship. Tonight neither was alone, but with a friend and somehow today didn't seem all that bad.

**TBC Reviews are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts. This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

Warnings: Discussions about the need to consummate their marriage.

**Christmas Child: Chapter 5**

_Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step. MLK_

Over the next month Severus and Narcissa fell into a regular routine at Hound's Run. Severus set up a potions studio in the unused conservatory where he spent the better part of mornings and Narcissa focused her attention back to her rare hot-house flowers, needlework and reading Witch Weekly magazines. They shared breakfast and dinner together and at the end of the day, they would meet in the sitting room where Severus read dusty books from the Malfoy library and Narcissa knitted baby blankets—to Severus's chagrin. Around ten o'clock Narcissa would put away her knitting needles, bid Severus good night and with a quick kiss to his brow, go to bed. Severus would turn in soon after.

Each in their own bedroom, never touching the door that separated them, but both listening and hoping for the other's footsteps that never came. Each day Severus found her more beautiful. Especially after a couple of glasses of elfin wine, his mind would taunt him. "She is your wife Severus, go on and make her so in everyway. It is your right."

Then the better part of his subconscious would reply. "Hasn't she been through enough? First with what the Dark Lord did to her and then the death of her husband. She married you for conveyance and protection. Yes, you've become friends, but she doesn't want you as her lover. Look at yourself; you're not handsome or suave like Lucius. Besides, she's pregnant! And pregnant women don't want sex."

On the other of the door Narcissa laid in her bed alone thinking of Severus. His long raven hair, his dark soulful eyes, his poetic fingers as they rested briefly at times in the small of her back or when they'd stroked her hair those many weeks ago. She longed to wrap herself around him like the snakes' in his motif; tangled and biting. Pregnancy had inflamed her hormones and having his presence so close, but unable to touch him was her secret torture.

If she had been her lean self, she would have tried the first night to seduce him. But she was fat and heavy with child; he'd said she was _lovely in bloom_, but how could he want her sexually? She knew that some wizards gave up their wives marriage beds during their gestation. However, Lucius had not. They continued to have very gratifying relationships up until the final weeks of her confinement.

She and Lucius had shared a long and loving relationship up until the final years before the battle when he'd gone mad with nerves and headaches, turning from her emotionally and physically. Just because he had withdrawn in his depression and mania didn't mean she had considered divorcing him, but it did leave her very lonely. For the first time in years there was a living, breathing, vital man in her house; steps away from her bed and she ached for him. She longed not only for his flesh, but also for his companionship, his comfort and simply to have him hold her. Those moments of physical contact had been deeply gratify to her soul. How could she every lure Severus to her bed? Closing her eyes, she clasped a pillow close to her belly and let her fantasies of a dark lover lull her to sleep.

The next morning the owls arrived bringing a few more congratulations cards and as always, the hate mail. Narcissa enjoyed sorting them as she took her tea. "Here dear, for you." She handed Severus the purple envelop.

Severus read the letter, raising his eyebrows with surprise.

"All is well I hope?"

"Yes, Harry Potter wishes to meet me for a pint this evening."

Narcissa smiled, as she raised her teacup to her crescent lips. "Well, you and Harry are becoming fast friends."

Severus scowled.

"You are going to meet him, aren't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, of course." Severus responded emphatically. "I have some other business in town. I need a few ingredients. It might be late."

Narcissa turned her eyes back to the mail. "I won't wait up."

That evening Severus met Harry at a very obscure muggle restaurant in a muggle tube station. They were the only two in the sordid establishment.

"Mr. Potter." Severus nodded, hands behind his back.

"Professor." Harry replied stiffly.

_No, this isn't right._ Severus scoffed at himself. _He's a man now._

Sighing, "I think we've been though enough for you to call me…Severus."

Harry was surprised. He sensed that his professor's announcement had been a difficult admission to make.

"Thanks for meeting me, Severus." Harry said, offering his hand.

They shook and took a seat. "Um… do want a drink? Tea or something? They have a decent pie."

Snape's black eyes moved from the service counter back to Harry. "No."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't meet at a proper pub, but I was worried that someone might see us. No one ever comes here and they stay open late."

Severus was silent. He knew Harry Potter hadn't brought him to this dim little corner of the muggle world for pie.

"This is hard for me to speak to you about Prof… Severus." He began and then stopped and cleared his throat. "But as you may or may not know there is still considerable controversy surrounding the new prophecy and your marriage to Mrs. Malfoy… Well, Mrs. Snape now."

Severus's face showed no emotion. "I was unaware."

Harry was sure that was lie, but he continued. "Well, I don't know how you got involved but I know you well enough sir to know that you wouldn't…. have relations with your mate's wife on the night of his funeral."

Snape began breathing faster, jaw tightening.

"After all I saw in the pensive, I know you are a man of integrity. Now, others might not believe that, but I have _felt _it. I am sure."

Lily's eyes burned into him, calling him out.

"I think you've married Mrs. Malfoy because of some kind of duty or friendship. Some need to protect her? A chivalric cause."

Severus averted his eyes, "You know nothing of it, Potter." He replied weakly.

"She needed a husband so her child would not be fatherless. Anyway, that's not the point." Harry continued on his green eyes piercing his former teacher. "There is only one way to stop the prophecy from existing—to stop the rise of Voldemort's child and you think you've done that by marrying Mrs. Malfoy and claiming the child to be yours. Which is half right, but that's only part of it."

Severus, his face hard, turned his black eyes back to the perceptive young man in front of him. He was listening.

"Marriage is very old magic. It is protective magic. But for a marriage to be legal, it must be consummated." Now it was time for Harry's checks to burn a bright red.

_My gods, the boy has deduced it!_ Severus thought. Casting the _Muffliato _spell, Severus leaned forward, brow furrowed, voice agitated. "If you have failed to notice, Narcissa is about seven months pregnant. How can I do that without… without hurting her?"

Harry smiled. Snape had all but admitted he was right. "See that's what I thought too, but Hermione said-"

"Granger? You've been discussing _this_ with Granger?"

"Everyone's been discussing it! In fact, the only reason I'm here is because of her. She's the one that figured it out." _You bloody git! _ Harry only thought the last words.

Severus dropped his head in hands and moaned. "Well, go on."

"Marriage is both a legal and –or religious matter and a physical one. She looked it up in the Ministry library in some ancient legal tombs. A couple married in law but not in…physical union, well, the marriage can still be annulled even without their consent."

Snape was listening again.

"A child in the womb will become the property of the husband if the couple is married. _Married_. Not just on paper, but really properly married- in every sense. When Hermione told me this, I started thinking about you, sir. About how you…" Harry sighed, "About how you loved my mother."

Severus lowered his eyes, but did not deny his words.

"It was a very selfless kind of love. It wasn't just friendship, I think… No, I felt," Harry emphatically corrected himself, "I _felt_ that you had wished to marry her. You were her childhood friend, but even when your feelings grew deeper, you never pushed yourself on her in any physical way. That's one reason that you hated my father."

Severus swallowed hard. It was difficult to be confronted with his truth.

"My father and her, they became… well, intimate." Now Harry was blushing deeply.

Snape's voice lowered, hand stroking through his hair. "I thought Lily deserved better. I though that James was pressuring her. She should have waited… for marriage." He looked out the window at a passing train. "She deserved that."

There was a long silence between them. Harry finally continued.

"Well, when I considered your 'chivalric' nature, it occurred to me the prophecy hadn't disappeared because you were being… um, courteous again." Harry paused and reached into his coat pocket, taking out some folded pieces of paper, tied with a string. "I brought up the same dilemma to Hermione about the pregnancy. I don't know how girls know this, but apparent you can have… umm... 'relations' right up until the birth. Apparently, with all the baby hormones, they kind of like it. "

Severus eyed Harry's package suspiciously. Pushing it forward, Harry continued. "This kind of gives you the details, mate." Harry looked down and considered the absurdity of what he was doing and laughed to break the tension. "With pictures."

Quickly, Severus took the package and placed it in his breast pocket, warning darkly, "No one can every know."

"I swear to you, no one ever will." Harry answered quietly.

There was another awkward silence before Severus added. "I married Narcissa because she needed someone who cared... What happened…" For her privacy, he didn't wish to reveal too much. His black eyes meet Harry's, "It wasn't her fault."

Harry nodded. Silence fell between them again before he stood. "About my mum. Don't judge her to harshly. She did have a choice with my dad. It's what was meant to be."

Severus nodded and with that, they bid one another goodnight.

The first thing Severus did on returning to Hound's Run was take the papers to his bedroom and give them a quick read. _Sex During Pregnancy: What's OK and What's Not by The Mayo Clinic. _ He's never heard of this 'clinic', but the factual material seemed valid and the pictures were very helpful. Folding up the notes, he put them into the drawer of his nightstand.

It was late, but he thought he might at least check in on the sitting room. There was a chance that Narcissa had stayed up. He was not disappointed. She was there in her chair, needlework in hand, but she had fallen asleep.

Putting her needlework to the side, he took out his wand. "_Levicorpus_."

Drowsy with sleep, "Severus." She said his name as she put her arms around his neck. "You're carrying me?"

"Shhh." He replied, gently kissing her crown. "I'm taking you to bed… With a little help."

Smiling, she curled against his chest.

When they reached her room, he pulled down the covers and began tucking her in like child; tender hands soothing the sheets around her. "Stay." She said in a single breath, taking his hand in her cold fingers. He looked at her silently. "Warm me up." She smiled softly, eyes half opened.

Without speaking he waved out the single candle on her nightstand, walked to the other side of the bed and began to unfasten his frock coat and unlace his boots.

Narcissa smiled like a cat in cream. _Could it really be this easy to get him in my bed? _

She lay still on her side as she felt the bed tilt and creak under his weight. Slowly, she felt the heat from his body near hears; his masculine presence arousing her female senses.

"Climb under the sheets, Severus." She whispered, still not turning to him. Afraid, her belly might frighten him away. "It's cold tonight and the fire has died."

The blankets pulled back and she felt him crawl underneath. Slowly, his body came to press against hers and she could feel the expansion on his lungs press against her back; his heartbeat hurried. Tentatively, his hand stroked her hip.

"Warmer now?" Severus whispered, lips against the back of her neck.

Her eyelashes fluttered closed as she nestled her back and hips against his lean body. Her heart raced, too. She'd never been intimate with another man besides her late husband. His long, solid body, felt luxurious and exotic beneath the bedsheets. "I'm beginning to warm." She purred.

Drawing inspiration from his earlier reading, he put away his apprehension and let instinct take over. The way she snuggled her bum against his lap, her legs entangling with his as they lay as close as lovers, he felt she desired him in the same way he desired her. Pulling back the shoulder of her cotton gown, he slowly began placing gently kisses against her pale skin.

His voice low and soft, "If you want me to stop-"

"No, don't stop." She replied firmly, lacing her fingers with his.

With tender kisses he worshiped her shoulders, neck and jaw line. "You are so incredibly beautiful." It was trite, but he couldn't stop himself from telling her.

Narcissa turned, fingers tucking a dark lock of silky black hair behind his ear. "We are married, Severus. I know I am probably not the bride that you dreamed about, but we could still find comfort with one another."

"You are everything I have been dreaming about lately." He rushed to correct her. Then kissing her forehead, "We married for convince." He kissed her fingers, "I married you for friendship. I never thought you might want more with me."

Narcissa smiled widely, "Might friendship not blossom into love? I'm not a young girl anymore, Severus. I'm not looking for a knight in shining armor." She let a finger trace his jaw, "A friend, a father to my child… a devoted lover would suit me the rest of my days."

He looked at her wonderstruck.

"You are so darkly beautiful, Severus." Confessing, she put her heart on her sleeve, "You have been so good and kind to me, yes. But I _desire_ you; your _body_ and soul. I want you in every way that a woman and a man can be together."

Without further words, he kissed her passionately. "Good gods, Narcissa… I _burn _for you," he confessed as he kissed roughly against the pulse of her throat.

Finally, stopping to breath, she commanded, voice heady, "Make love to me."

Severus smiled mischievously, "As my wife commands."

Slowly and together they began to explore each others imperfect bodies; hers swollen with child, his scared from Nagini's bites. Neither were virgins to their wedding night, but together they discovered new epicurean pleasures. Through physical union of their marriage their souls, not just their names, intertwined. They were stronger, they were more confident- two became one.

Somewhere in the Hall of Mysteries a translucent prophecy flamed red and disappeared from its glass orb.


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Narcissa

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Six months post Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has died in a freak exploding wand accident, but Severus Snape, after several months at St. Mungos, has survived. Saved at trial by the testimony of Harry, Narcissa and several others, he was given immunity for his actions- even pity for his unrequited love for Lily Evans-Potter, but banned from returning to teach at Hogwarts. This is a story about the redemption of love and about mothers.

Blessing borrowed from unknown source.

**Christmas Child: Chapter 6**

_Once you bring life into the world, you must protect it. We must protect it by changing the world. EW_

England lay beneath a blanket of winter darkness as an ethereal orb glided into the aurors' training dorms and circled playfully around the bed of Harry Potter.

"It's done, Potter." Said the distinctive, smooth voice of Hogwart's former potions master. His vision was blurry, but Harry awoke in time to see a small arctic fox pounce around his bed covers before it disappeared in a haze of blue mist.

"But Snape's patronous is my mother's doe?" He said to himself rubbing his eyes wearily. Yet, the voice was definitely Snape's. Then old words came to him, only a very strong emotional event could change a patronous. _If Snape and Mrs. Malfoy have... _ It would have been a strong emotional event to the cagy man. He smiled widely and relaxed back into his pillows. He understood the message. _It was done_. And apparently with pleasure.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape never over slept, until today. After their love making, he'd tenderly kissed her should and thanked her; dressing and returning to his rooms. He had not missed the squeeze of her hand beaconing him to stay, but there was only so much emotional upheaval he could endure in one night. There joining had been soulful and passionate, his parting lamented, but understood.<p>

It had been so long since he'd experienced a woman's unconditional acceptance. To many, Narcissa Malfoy was an regal ice queen. But beneath his thoughtful touch, her ice had melted, blood warmed and pleasure was both given and received. She was not slatternly, neither was she reticent in her touch. She was a lady and she made him feel a gentlemen. It was the first time in his life that he'd made love with such a fine, beautiful and tender woman - the thought shook him throughly.

Severus Snape had only ever loved one woman. Lily had been the one element of the universe that defined him as good man, not a low-born half bloo . In Lily's eyes, he had been beautiful and he had been worthy and yet, he blushed now as he thought it, he'd never been accepted between her thighs. Lily had saved that honor for James Potter. A fool who had never understood her special magic or her delicate beauty. And yet tonight, Narcissa's love-making spun him like a wizz-bang - his emotions exploded, cracked and spun.

He'd known Narcissa since his first year at Hogwart's; the beautiful and rich Slythern girl a grade above him. She was just the pretty girl in the click where he was starting to fit in as a mini-dark genius. Stunningly attractive and polite, she'd always left him cold. It wasn't until his sixth year, after Lucius Malfoy had graduated and he began to tutor Narcissa in potions that she let her guard drop with him. It was the first time he'd realized that she wasn't just Malfoy's pretty 'thing'. Beneath the corn silk hair and porcelain skin, there was a singularly minded witch with conviction and budding power. It was the first time he realized she was amazing sexy and that despite that, he respected her. She was sharp and clever, and shared a distinct trait with Lily Evans- she had heart.

He had been friends (if one could call Deatheaters friends) with her husband. Malfoy respect Severus's mind and talent and Severus had respected Lucius suave power and of course, his old and powerful house. Lucius had always gracefully donned his friendship on Severus and Narcissa followed suit, refined and polite and yet, sincerely interested in his potions work. It had always given Severus a great deal of mirth to be befriended by the Malfoy's; it wasn't until much later when he'd realized his own folly in following Voldemort that he understood his pride and its cursed twin in the House of Malfoy- knowing it would be their downfall as well.

However, not in a million years did Severus ever think he would be Narcissa's lover or husband. The Malfoy's, despite their weaknesses, were a very devoted couple. Perhaps Lucius had had a wandering eye from time to time, but there were never rumors or scandal attached to the family. Narcissa was always the beautiful and attentive wife- even after Lucius returned from Azakaban- a very different man. She was a devoted mother to their only son, Draco.

When she had begged for Draco's life last year, it was his weakness to say yes. Not because of Lucius's friendship or Bella's taunts, but because of the old respect he'd carried of her from their student years. He was an ugly and awkward youth, but she had never shunned him or made him feel less like her demented sister Bella had. As her tutor, she had also initiated him as her friend. A trust had grown between them during those times, and twenty years later, it had not changed for either

Lily ruled his heart during those years, but as a young man, he had physical needs that unrequited love could not meet. So his body sought occasional pleasure with other Deatheaters and dark witches. It was always a quick, awkward and forceful release. Around his mid-twenties, he grew to distain sex as dirty, uncomfortable and unfulfilling; he stopped seeking it out and only twice since had he engaged in the act when it had sought him out. A thousand times in his dreams he'd made sweet and passionate love to Lily, but such a beautiful act was only a dream, an illusion... that was until tonight.

Tonight, everything had changed. The impossible had become possible. Obligation became liberty; aversion became pleasure and Narcissa became not just a respected friend, but in every word, deed, thought and devotion- she had become his lover and his wife. When he saw the white fox leap from his Patronous, he knew he'd never see Lily's doe again and that was okay. She was okay, and he was going to be okay, too.

"Sir!" Called the Malfoy house elf, Diddy, pulling at his night shirt with urgency. "Sir! Get up! The Minister is here sir! Mistress is in the parlor waiting for you."

Severus snarled as he pulled himself from his lull in pleasant dreams and hurriedly dressed. The Minister of Magic at his home could not be a good sign. Entering the parlor which was still enraptured in winter's morning cold, he gave a quick bow to the Minister and the ministry officials and a slight smile to his wife. Her eyes warmed, but she did not return his smile with her lips. Her tight control was a warning.

"It is very good of your to wish us good morning, Minister." Severus said, taking a set.

"I am sorry I was not yet up. Country life has a slower pace." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and it was all he could do keep his emotions and his magic under control.

"I think you know why we're here, Severus." Tension as thick as winter's ice cooled the room. clock ticked.

With sincerity, Snape replied dryly, "I have no idea, Minister."

Kingsley Shacklebolt took a small glass orb from his robes. "Do you know what this is?"

"In general, yes. But I think you're fishing for information that I do not have."

"This little container held a very important prophecy about the progeny of Tom Riddle. That was until it was discovered empty this morning." Hissed Shacklebolt.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I mean no offense, _Minister_ Shacklebolt. But why. should. I. care." He said enunciated gritted teeth.

Kingsley lunged forward, voice raised, "You know damn well why, because the child is in this very room as we speak."

Narcissa laid a protective hand on her belly, but Severus didn't flinch. "After everything we've been through Shackbolt, you were the one member of The Order I half expected to be a rational and some what_ reasonable_, but I now see that you're mad! Mad and delusional! Where is your proof?"

Shakebolt drew his wand and stood. "She's coming with us until the father her child can be determined by a mediwitch."

Severus stood immediately, wand withdrawn. "I am the child's father. I am the one who put the seed in her belly." His dark eyes burning as he shook with rage. "And you will touch her over my dead body!" He seethed.

The two men stood face to face, huffing with anger, power and conviction.

A slim hand, soothed Severus's forearm, lowering his wand. "Minister, I assure you that Severus is the father of my child. I have never had relations with another man besides he and my late husband." Narcissa said calmly easing the tension in the room. "If I need to make an official statement in court, then I will do so. But I will remind you Minister that England is still a free country and I believe my rights hail from _habeas corpus_." Then smiling, "Quite literally in this instance, I believe."

The minister lowered his wand and stepped back. It was if time slowed down.

"We'll be watching. We'll _always_ be watching." He replied looking from Narcissa to Severus, his eyes narrowed. Then turning on his heel, he and the two official Ministry agents disappeared in a blaze of green floo powder.

Her hand clinched his arm, voice distant. "Severus, I think I'm..."

But she said no more before her eyes rolled back in her head, Severus caught her as she slumped to the floor. "Narcissa? Narcissa!" He yelled, shaking her.

"Diddy!" He called for the house elf with to no avail. His heart raced. Feeling her pulse, it was week but steady. He scooped her up in his arm and carried her to her bedroom.

As soon as he laid her on the bed, she moaned and a 'pop' of apparation sounded behind him. It was Diddy with a woman who must be Narcissa's midwife, Severus surmised.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Gone and fainted has she?" The large woman rushed to Narcissa's bedside, loosening the pale lady's heavily embroidered robe and velvet gown, shed examined her body.

"Yes, she fainted." Severus answered, nerves on edge.

"Mistress said if anything ever happened to get Nurse Ecchols right away, sir." The lIttle house elf squeaked.

Severus grunted his thanks.

Diddy smiled and Severus turned his attention back to his wife. His dark eyes penetrating the midwife. "Is she okay?"

"She'll wake soon." The woman said, her large hands pressing Narcissa's round belly.

His mouth suddenly dry. He licked his lips, "And the child?"

The woman paused and brought her large blue eyes up to meet he potions master's dark, intense stare. "The child feels fine. Don't be too alarmed, sir! She's coming 'round."

Narcissa moaned again.

"Probably got over excited, lowered the blood pressure. What was she doing when she fainted?" She asked, pulling Narcissa's gown back together.

"Arguing with the Minister of Magic." Severus sighed, his lips twitching into a smile.

The nurse looked at him mindfully, "You're 'the professor', then?"

"I was a professor once." He answered wistfully, as a stroked his fair lover's cheek. "Narcissa, can you hear us, pet?" His voice was low and smooth.

"Severus," her lips barely moved. Slowly her eyes opened, "Severus, where am I?"

After a brief explanation, the Nurse Ecchols explained she'd like to do a more thorough examination on the 'lady of the manor' and asked if the professor might wait outside for a moment. Severus conceded, giving Narcissa brief kiss and a smile before retreating to the other side of the door which linked their bedrooms. However, he was not beyond a little espionage. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

"I think you gave your professor quite a scare."

Narcissa laughed, "I gave myself a scare, Nurse!"

There was a long pause.

"Everything seems fine. Any changes since last week?"

"Well... We had relations last night."

"Very good, Madame! Everything go okay? Kept it to a dull roar, I hope."

"Yes, nurse. He was very gentle." She giggled. "It was all so different; so good."

"That's lovely, dear. Wouldn't have thought his type would have had it in him...He didn't crush your belly, now?"

"No he was very mindful of the child. I don't know how, but I think he knew what he was doing."

Severus felt himself blush. How could she talk about such a private matter so openly. _Is there anyone left in England that's not interested in our fucking?_ He thought annoyed.

"Mother!" He heard Draco burst into the room.

Heavy foot steps across the floorboards. The large midwife smiled at Snape as she opened the door, "No need to linger at the door, dearie. She's fine, come back in."

Severus nodded silently. It wasn't often he was scolded like a school boy. He saw Draco sitting at his mother's bedside; hand in hand. The were already deep in conversation.

"Tell me Mother, please. Why would the Minister care? I mean... is it not...Is it not Snape's?"

"Yes." Severus said firmly from the foot of the bed.

Narcissa looked at him longingly, and then turned her tired eyes back to Draco. "No." She sighed and closed her eyes. It's _his_."

"No." Draco crushed her hand in his bringing his cheek to hers with grief. "No, mother, no. That can't be true!"

"I think this is where step out." The nurse whispered.

Snape learned that Narcissa had purchased Nurse Ecchols services as well as her silence and that she was in on the story. Apparently, now Draco would be too.

He sat by the fire a long time until the dancing flames dwindled to glowing ashes. Draco came silent and morose; they shared libations before parting in near silence.

"Protect her, Professor. She is yours now." The young man's eyes older than their years. "You must keep her safe."

"And the child?" Asked Severus darkly.

Two heartbeats, before he reluctantly conceded. "And the child." 

At the midnight hour, Severus entered her room as she sleep motionless. Shirt sleeves rolled back, whiskey on his breath and fear in his heart. They would never take her or the child. Wand withdrawn he began to whisper the old spells he'd learned from his mother. The soft Irish words fall from his lips like a mixture of song and rain. From his wands tip a magical circle was draw and in it, he would keep her safe.

_"Lady of the silver moon_

_Enchantress of the night_

_Protect me and mine within this circle fairly cast._

_Earth Mother, mother of the sleeping earth,_

_Keep safe all who gather here_

_Within the protective shelter of your arms._

_By the earth that is Her body,_

_By the air that is Her breath,_

_By the fire that is Her bright spirit,_

_And by the living waters of Her womb,_

_Our circle is cast,_

_None shall come to harm here,_

_From any forces,_

_On any level._

_As we will,_

_So shall it be done._

_As we will..."_

**TBC**

_**Reviews appreciated!**_


End file.
